In an electroanatomical mapping procedure, a catheter comprising one or more sensing electrodes is inserted into the heart of a patient, and the electrodes are used to acquire intracardiac electrogram signals. Based on the signals, an electroanatomical map of the heart is generated.
US Patent Application Publication 2018/0008203, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes cardiac electrograms recorded in a plurality of channels. Beats are classified automatically into respective classifications according to a resemblance of the morphologic characteristics of the beats to members of a set of templates. Respective electroanatomic maps of the heart are generated from the classified beats.